


And So We Meet Again

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chance Meetings, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Highschool AU, I'm adding characters as they appear, M/M, Mostly platonic Percy/Nico, Nico is a grumpy bear, mentions of supernatural, running into people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy first meet when they are 13. They just keep running into each other after that.<br/>~ currently on semi break ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll post chapters after I finish the next one. Hopefully update once a week.

Jason was having a fun day at the water park, that is, until Leo pushed him to hard and he stumbled under the waterslide's end. And then someone just HAD to land on him. 

"You landed on on me!" Jason exclaimed incredulously after he finally surfaced.  
The boy turned around and smiled sheepishly.  
His eyes were green, and his hair was the blackest black Jason had ever seen.  
"Sorry?" The boy replied.  
Jason grinned a bit, the teen was simply adorable, and he currently looked like a kicked puppy.  
"It's fine."  
And then the other boy smiled and it was like he had turned on a lightbulb.  
"I'm Percy." The boy extended a hand, grinning still.  
Jason couldn't help but to smile in return.  
"Jason." He replied, taking the proffered hand.  
The were both startled by a scream and then a skinny black-haired boy was dumped on both of them. 

When they finally surfaced Jason and the boy, Percy, were laughing hysterically.  
"What?!" The other black-haired boy exclaimed, pouting.  
"It's. Just that. Me. And him. Were in the same.. Position. A few minutes. Ago!" Percy wheezed out between laughs.  
"Well I don't think it's funny." The boy pouted. "You; my dear Percy, have a really hard head."  
Which of course caused Jason to burst out laughing again and Percy to gasp in fake hurt.  
"Ouch Nico, that hurt." Percy pointed at his heart. "Right here."  
"Humph." Nico grumbled and stalked out of the pool.  
Percy shrugged apologetically, waved, and followed his friend.  
Jason stared after him until Leo yelled.  
"Watch out!"  
Jason just had time to look up before he was hit by yet ANOTHER person. 

He decided he didn't like water slides much.


	2. Runnig into Eachother.... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Percy and Jason meet is at the start of the school year.

"Ow!" Percy yelled. He looked at the boy he had just banged headfirst into trying to get to swim practice.  
"Sorry." The blond boy replies, grinning sheepishly.  
The boy look familiar somehow. He stared for a minute more before Nico yelled at him.  
"Perce! We are going to be late!" Percy turns to go.  
But then the blond boy's eyes light up.  
"Your name is Percy?"  
Percy frowns.  
"Uh, yea?"  
The blond starts laughing.  
"You?!"  
Percy starts to back way slowly.  
"Um should I know you?" Percy says in a worried tone.  
The boy stops laughing.  
"Oh. You don't remember. Okay." The boy pauses. "I'm Jason."  
Suddenly the memory floods Percy's mind. 

~flashback kinda~

"You LANDED on me!" The blond exclaims.  
"Uh, sorry?" Percy smiles in what he hopes is an apologetic manner.  
"It's fine." The blond boy replies, frowning like he's trying to put together a puzzle.  
After a moment Percy breaks the silence.  
"I'm Percy." He says, smiling, and extends a hand.  
The blonds face transforms into a smile.  
"Jason." He replies, taking Percy's hand. 

~Flashback over~

"Oh." Percy said dumbly.  
Jason laughed again.  
"Ya I'm that guy," He said and then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Um not like that?"  
Now it was Percy's turn to laugh.  
"Ya...." Percy wasn't sure what to say.  
They just stood there for a bit, staring at each other and fiddling with hands.  
Then Nico yells at Percy again.  
"Oi! Percy! You're gonna be late for swimming!" The smaller boy yells frantically running up to Percy.  
Percy turns.  
"Calm down Nico we've got," he looked at his watch. "Oh shit! We've got 10 minutes."  
He takes of running down the hall but turns quickly to yell at Jason,  
"See you around!"  
Then he sprints off to the change rooms, Nico hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> They give me liiiiffffeee.


	3. Math Class is No Place for Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Percy and Jason run into each other is in math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Anyway I bring another short chapter.

Jason was nervous. It was his second day at his new school and it looked like he would be sitting alone.  
But then another boy slid in beside him. Jason turned to say hi and was greeted by blue-green eyes and a cheeky grin.  
"You." Jason said bluntly.  
"Me." Percy said, grin stretching even wider.  
Jason shook his head and blinked.  
"I can't get away from you cant I."  
"Nope." Percy replied, smirking.  
Jason sighed.  
"Fine." And turned to his work book.  
From the corner of his eye Jason could see Percy pouting.  
He sighed again and buried himself in his math.  
•••  
Halfway through the class Percy got bored and started poking Jason with his pencil.  
"Jaaay."  
Finally Jason got fed up.  
"I have no idea who you are. I've ran into you twice and yes, you're cute but I don't know you so please, please, please don't call me nicknames." He whispered angrily.  
"Calm down Jason." Percy said, raising his hands off of his desk.  
Jason huffed.  
"I hate when people ignore me." Percy said quietly.  
Jason looked at him. Percy was looking at the ground and scuffing his feet.  
"I'm sorry, short temper." Jason whispered, mentally thanking himself for picking a desk at the back of the room.  
They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the class.  
When the bell rang the dark haired boy, Nico, if Jason remembered correctly, stalked up to Percy.  
"You abandoned me!" Nico exclaimed. "You left me to sit with Annabeth!" He squeaked out the last word.  
"Sorry neeks." Percy replied, standing up.  
Nico scowled.  
Percy turned to Jason.  
"See you at lunch?"  
"Sure." Jason smiled at the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!  
> Love <3


	4. But Hallways are Good for Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forth time Jason sees Percy is on the way to lunch.

Jason stood by his locker.  
As he looked around he spotted two masses of dark hair. One was lower down than the other and Jason could see flailing arms gesturing around as the smaller boy passionately argued with the taller one.  
Their conversation filtered through the constant noise of the hall. 

"Percy!" Nico gritted his teeth. "You don't know him!"

"Nico-"

"No Percy! You left me alone with freaking Annabeth! You know she hates me! You don't just abandon your best friend," Jason saw Nico flinch at his own words, "for a person you hardly know!" 

"Nico he just looked like he felt lonely!" 

And that was when Jason realized that it was him that Nico and Percy were fighting over. 

"How do you think I felt!?" Nico shouted, and Jason could hear the tears in his voice. 

By now most of the usually loud hall was silent, listening to the fighting of two of the closest people at school. 

Percy jerked back like Nico had punched him. 

"You didn't think about me did you." Nico stated quietly. 

"Nico-"

"No, Percy just leave me alone." 

Nico turned heel and walked away.  
Percy stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at the spot Nico had just occupied. 

Jason looked at Nico as he walked past. Nico was wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and his pale skin was red around his eyes. His hair was a total mess and Jason realized that he was the reason this boy was walking away from his friend with tears running down his face. 

He reached a hand out to touch Nico's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. 

Nico just brushed him off and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments lovelies :)


	5. And Bathrooms Are Where You Cry Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time Jason runs into Percy is in the school bathroom

To be honest, Jason wasn't looking for Percy.  
He was trying to find the other boy, Nico.  
Jason hated having people mad at him. He was that sort of person, always putting others first, and when people were mad at him he knew it was because of something he could have not done. In this instance it was worse, because he didn't know Nico at all. 

So here he was, roaming the halls during lunch looking for a small black haired boy.

When he heard muffled crying from the boys bathroom he had to check it out. Opening the door quietly, he searched for the source of the sound.

"Hello?" He called.

The crying abruptly quieted.

"Who are you and what do you want." Comes the broken voice of a certain sea green eyed boy.

"Percy?" Jason asked quietly.

The voice laughed harshly.

"I think you've got that wrong, I'm the only Percy in this school, Jason." He drawled Jason's name out in a purr, making Jason shiver.

"Fine Percy. I just wanted to know that whoever was crying was okay." Jason replied in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"I'm not fine Jase, I abandoned Nico. Who I KNOW has insecurities about that sort of thing. How could I do that Jason?!" Percy cried out.

For some reason Jason decided to ignore the premature nickname and simply start talking to Percy.

"Surely he isn't that mad at you?"

Percy laughed again and slowly came out of the bathroom stall. The skin around Percy's eyes was red, which unfortunately for Jason only made his eyes look blue, and his hair was horribly messed up.

"I would say he's pretty mad at me Jason." Percy said, pointing to his cheek.

That was when Jason noticed the bright red handprint across his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a chapter. I freaking lost chapter 6. Anyway. I have to rewrite that so. Yup.


	6. Baggage On The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy lays in bed thinking about mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the original chapter an had to rewrite it. So that's why it took so long.

Percy calls Nico; again. It goes to voicemail; again.  
Of course Percy knows Nico is pissed. He's pissed at himself. He abandoned his best friend for a pretty face he'd seen maybe five times.  
He'd abandoned Nico. 

Percy liked making new friends, he liked people, and he definitely liked Jason, but Nico was so much more important.  
Nico was shattered and hopeless and all Percy wanted was for him to be happy. He had failed at that today. He had left Nico, Nico who, despite his horrific past, had still been able to survive and surround himself with a few friends. Undoubtedly Nico deserved better than Percy. Better than someone who left him at a smile and a handshake. 

Percy picked up his phone and called again.  
This time he left a voicemail. 

"Nico Please. (Pause)  
I'm sorry.  
I c can't say more than that. (Deep breath)  
You deserve better. You deserve the world Neeks. I can't give you that. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for that. I swore I'd try though. I didn't keep that promise today though huh? (Humourless chuckle)  
I wish I had thought about you. If I could redo the day I would.  
So please, I know it's selfish, but please, please, pick up the phone."

Percy sighed and flopped onto his back. 

Jason was on his mind, despite his horror at himself Jason just wouldn't stay put. And by put he meant in the back of his mind. 

He remembered what Jason had done after finding him crying in the bathroom after fighting with Nico, a fresh, red, handprint on his cheek. 

•••••

Jason spotted the handprint on his cheek and gave a quiet gasp.  
"Percy!"  
Percy laughed without humour.  
"Ya." And then the tears are flooding out of his eyes. He stumbles against the sinks, but Jason is there before he touches them. The way Jason pulls him in is fierce in a way no one you've known in passing should be.  
But then again, the way Percy is crying should be reserved for close friends only.  
"It's okay" and "shh" was whispered many times over the next fifteen minutes. 

When Percy's tears finally dry, Jason cups his face in between his palms and tells him that he's taking Percy home.  
He tells the necessary authorities that Percy isn't feeling well while Percy sits on the bench breathing deep breaths. 

The walk home is quiet, but not because of awkwardness or anger.  
Jason hugs him again before he walks into his house and Percy wants to ask him to stay, but Jason is gone before his mouth is open. 

He drags himself up to his room and flops down on the bed. 

•••••

The rest is history.  
Percy closes his eyes and banishes all his thoughts of Jason to an unexistent place. 

With his eyes closed Percy thinks of the disaster of the last day and wonders why all the best things in his life get thrown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTS ARE AMAZING


	7. Well Ain't You a Dark One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is broken, he understands this. What he doesn't understand is why he clings to a certain boy like splinters in his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the commenters.  
> Thanks guys.  
> Love you guys and thanks for sticking around :D.

Percy called again. And again.

And Nico didn't pick up every time.  
He was temped to turn his phone off, but Percy was leaving voicemails and Nico was addicted to the sound of his voice.  
The thine between each call was getting longer and longer.  
'How long till he just gives up?'  
Nico wondered.  
The minutes creep by and Nico is left to the knocking horrors of his thoughts.

He thinks about the days of his childhood.  
The days with alive sisters and trading cards and just happiness.  
And then that made him think of the horrible fire that took his sister, burnt his cards, and stole his happiness. The girl Bianca had saved was alright, but she herself has died of the burns covering every inch of her body.  
Of course that led him deeper into the messed up hole of a life he dealt with.  
It led him to his mothers suicide and the weeks of anger and then nothing, his dad was just gone, out of his life.

And then it took a turn for the better.  
It was the day the Solace family had taken him out of that dark foster home and into their bright cheerfulness.  
It was green eyes and hair as dark as his own.  
It was Will's freckles and his almost golden skin.  
And it was Hazel, his adopted sister, and her adorable poofy hair.  
It was Percy dragging him to swim tryouts and the burst of happiness when he actually got in.  
It was chocolate sundae's and friends and kisses on his cheek.

But of course there was a dark side, just not as dark as his early childhood.  
It was dark from being the last Di' Angelo, even as he melted into the Solace family.  
It was crying until he was so tired they stopped.  
It was sitting alone in the dark as they dried.  
The darkness was watching Percy love Calypso. And then the cruel pleasure when Calypso moved to Canada.  
It was hurting so bad sometimes he had to bend over and let the water run down, leaking in torrents from his eyes.

The phone rings again and jumps Nico out of his mind.

Percy Jackson.

The accept call button glares at him in green.  
He sighs.

"Yes Percy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some coments btches


	8. Thanks For Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy likes Nico, he knows this.   
> What he doesn't know is how much he likes Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

"Yes Percy?" Nico's voice is asperated and Percy sighs from relief.   
Nico is okay, he didn't do anything stupid and reckless. 

"Nico," comes out more sigh than word and its full of relief and all the things he doesn't need to say because Nico will understand.   
And if the sharp intake of breath against the silence is any indication of Nico's feelings; then he's pretty damn surprised by the intensity of Percy's. 

"I-I'm good." Is Nico's eventual reply. The words are surprised, like he had just realized that the words he was speaking were true.   
"I'm good," he repeated, like he was testing the words on his tongue.   
Percy laughs, happy and relieved and great-full all at the same time. 

"I don't know if you listened to my voicemails and I just want to tell you this.   
I like you and I want you to be happy and you are amazing Nico. I just want you to have all the things you haven't had and I would give them to you if I could. And I know you could do so much better than me and I'm happy, even though it's selfish, that you decided that you wanted to stay with me. So thanks Neeks, for sticking like glue."

Nico is silent for a moment, breaths huffing softly as he processes what Percy just said. 

"Well, if it means anything, you're welcome I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...  
> Comments and Kudos are life 


	9. Sorry I Left You For Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's got a problem, he just won't admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these take so long for so short chapters.  
> Leave some comments so I know what you like and don't like!

Jason isn’t lonely, at least that’s what he tells himself everyday at school while he watches friends tease each other.   
It’s been two days since he found Percy crying in the bathroom, two days of the one person he thought might be, or begin to be, something resembling a friend avoiding him like he had the plague.   
He pushed open the door to the cafeteria, ready for another day sitting by himself, when a hand clamps down on his shoulder.   
“Hm?” he grumbles before the hand spins him around.   
“Wait for me,” Percy pants, leaning on the hand wrapped around Jason’s shoulder.  
Jason frowns.  
“And why should I do that,” he asks quietly.  
Percy turns his head to look up at him with a confused expression.  
“Why wouldn’t you?” he asks.  
Jason is suddenly horribly mad.  
“Where the fuck were you?” Jason hissed at him.   
Percy drew his hand back.   
“I-,” he started, “my mom…”   
Jason waited for him to stop stuttering with a condescending look on his face.  
“She took me down to the lake house,” Percy finally whispers, “we never get to go, but she thought that after fighting with Neeks, it might be good for me I guess.”  
Jason doesn’t let the forgiveness welling up take hold.   
“You could have told me,” Jason says, even though Percy really had no reason to, he’d just met Jason.   
“How?” Percy asks, he continues, “it’s not like I have your phone number or know where you live or know who your friends are.”  
Jason shrugs, knowing he’s lost.  
“‘m sorry,” he mumbles, “I’m just kinda worried that no-one is ever going to talk to me in this new school, and when I didn’t see you I thought you might be avoiding me because of Tuesday.”  
Percy grins up and the him and nudges his shoulder on the way past him to the cafeteria.  
“Nah, I just really like the lake house,” Percy practically infuses the words with his smile.   
Jason follows him into the food court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love,  
> Me


	10. Netflix? And Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jason and Percy fall asleep watching Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about the wait. It's not even that it took me forever to write it! I just didn't do it. I'm a horrible person. Hopefully I'll get a few more done soon and you won't be waiting for months.

Jason watches Percy throughout the rest of the day. He's not really sure how he missed the other boy's presence in his classes; the air practically glows around Percy. The two of them keep awkwardly making eyes contact from across the room and then grinning shyly. 

Wen the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, Jason hurries to meet Percy by his locker.  
"Would you like to maybe come over and hang out today?" He asks.  
Percy smiles brightly at him.  
"Sure, I've just gotta go talk to Nico for a second," he replies, turning to head away from Jason.  
"Oh!" He suddenly exclaims, "can I have your phone for a second?"  
Jason nods, already guessing what he's doing, and hands it over.  
Percy clicks around for a few moments then hands it back, with the addition of his contact.  
"Text me when you're ready for me," Percy tells him with a smirk.  
He waves his fingers and disappears into the crowd. 

Jason wanders out of the school, making his way to the busses. The crowd of kids isn't something that he's really in the mood for, but he really needs to get home. The ride home is the same as it's been the last few days, sit down, headphones in, and generally look like you don't want to be disturbed. He's perfectly aware that this isn't productive in the 'friend making' department, thank you very much. 

When he gets home he walks through the empty house and wonders just how long he need to wait before telling Percy to come over. 

Apparently half an hour is fine, because he answers almost immediately after the text goes through. 

'Just tell me where to go'

Jason directs him to his house and Percy is standing outside his house twenty minutes later.  
"Hi," Jason says, "what do you want to do?"  
"Straight to the point then?" Percy jokes, "can tell you're glad to see me."  
Jason flushes.  
"I-"  
"I'm just joking dude," Percy says distractedly.  
Jason laughs.  
"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asks.  
Percy looks away from the pictures on the walls.  
"Hmm? Oh, ya sure," he answers, "what've you got?"  
Jason laughs again.  
"Lots of action films, and lots of Disney," he tells Percy before dragging him to the living room and flinging the movie cupboard open.  
"We've also got Netflix if what you want isn't here."  
"Wow," Percy says in awe.  
"Ya," Jason replies quietly.  
"You've got Supernatural?!" Percy exclaims.  
Jason nods.  
"Do you want to watch it?" He asks.  
Percy grins wickedly.  
"Let's see how many seasons we can get through before we fall asleep," he challenges.  
It was Friday, so Jason agreed.  
"First one to fall asleep makes breakfast."  
They shake on it.  
Jason falls asleep first, but not by much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	11. Pancakes are Good for Easy Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to see happiness shining in Percy's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for mentions of Gabe and the stuff that came with him.

When Percy shakes Jason awake in the morning, he's not expecting to be growled at. 

"It's too early, go away," comes Jason's voice from his pile of blankets. 

Percy glances at the living room clock. 

"It's literally already noon, get your lazy ass out of bed," he says, poking Jason's exposed cheek.

"Hmm," the blankets say, "no." 

Percy groans. 

"Whatever, I'm going to go ask your mom where the cereal is." 

He walks out of the living room, and into the connected kitchen. 

He'd been hearing the clanging of pots and utensils for about fifteen minutes when he decided that he was too hungry to wait for Jason to get up naturally. So shaking was the only other option. 

As the black haired boy tumbles unsteadily into the kitchen, Jason's mom looks up from the bowl she's stirring. 

"You must be Percy!" She exclaims. 

Percy nods slowly, clearing the blackness from his vision. 

"Ya," he replies with a shy smile. 

"Jason's said quite a lot about you hon," she tells him with a soft smile. 

Percy grins at her and then turns to look at the doorway as heavy footsteps come closer. 

"Shhhh Mom," Jason grumbles as he tumbles into the kitchen. 

Percy grins wider. 

"I can see now why he was," Mrs. Grace says, ignoring her son. 

Jason scowls at his mother. 

"Hmph," he grumbles and shuffles over to a cupboard. 

Percy watches the whole exchange with avid interest. 

Jason looks adorable, his blond hair ruffled and sticking straight up on one side. He looks sleep heavy and comfortable and Percy is abruptly jealous.   
Jason walked into school and had it easy, he was handsome enough that the girls liked him and American enough that the jocks left him alone. 

Percy's been here since he was still limping and bruised from Gabe. He's still sometimes the kid that people stare at in the pool, looking for marks on his skin.

But the jealousy doesn't last long, because he knows that it can't be easy for Jason. 

He's interrupted from his thoughts by Jason's mom. 

"I'm making pancakes, Jason, love, could you set the table?" 

Jason catches Percy's eye, silently asking if he's okay. 

Percy smiles at him and nods. Jason turns to grab plates. 

"Could I do anything to help Mrs. Grace?" He asks after Jason's left the room. 

"No Percy, I've got it all under control," she replies with a warm smile, "and please, call me Amelia." 

Percy smile slowly back at her. 

"Of course." 

He trails after Jason. 

"She give you my whole life story yet?" Jason asks without look up from the table. 

"Not yet," Percy replies and leans again the table beside his friend. 

Jason finally looks up at Percy, and is surprised by the shine in Percy's eyes. He looks happy here at Jason's house. 

"What ever she tells you is probably not as bad as it sounds," is all he can say. 

Percy laughs, and Jason feels something clench in his chest. 

A few minutes later Amelia calls them into the kitchen to help bring everything out to the table. 

The pancakes are delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos because love <3  
> Comments are amazing as well :)


End file.
